Norman Hill
Norman Hill, a.k.a. "The Road Warrior", is a disgruntled white-collar office worker-turned-spree killer who appeared in Season Four of Criminal Minds. Involvement Season For "Normal" Six months after Jenny's death, Norman, on his way to work and intending to drop off a Remington 870 Field Gun shotgun as a gift, is cut off in traffic by a woman named Judith Hannity, who resembles his wife. Norman pulls up next to Judith, presumably to ask for an apology, but is blown off and insulted. Angered by the woman's attitude, Norman pulls up to her again, pulls the shotgun out of its gift box and opens fire, causing Judith to crash, paralyzing and nearly killing her. Something inside him having changed, Norman later arrives at an office party, where his wife and co-workers notice that he is unusually happy and confident. Later that night, Norman is shown contemplating the unknown as he stares at each of his children's bedroom doors. He then goes to the garage and begins sawing the barrel off of his shotgun. Killing two women in drive-by shootings with the shotgun in an attempt to achieve the same high he got attacking Judy Hannity, Norman finds he is unable to achieve as much satisfaction from shooting as he did before, so he begins modifying his shotgun and starts role-playing, dressing as 1950s style punk after the media dubs him the Road Warrior. Going over a week without killing anyone, Norman begins becoming more and more unstable and, while at the office, briefly contemplates committing a massacre when he envisions his fellow employees are mocking him. Regaining his senses just as he begins reaching for his concealed shotgun, Norman spots Jordan Todd on a television in the lounge, releasing the BAU's profile of the Road Warrior to the public. Rushing to his car after the seeing the broadcast, Norman, on his way home, has a psychotic fit, and when two men pull up and ask him if he is alright, Norman hallucinates they are laughing at him, instantly calms down, and murders both of them, shooting the two until the shotgun is empty. Arriving home, Norman watches another news broadcast, in which Jordan pleads with the Road Warrior, who the BAU had discerned had a family, to turn himself in peacefully. Seemingly moved by Jordan's speech, Norman hallucinates of him telling his family that he is the Road Warrior, but is mocked by them. Changing his mind about giving up, Norman forces his family into the SUV, ranting about how he can fix everything and that he can no longer bear living in that house after what happened to Jenny, whom he accuses his wife and teenage daughters of forgetting about. Norman's erratic driving attracts the attention of the police and a chase ensues, with Norman alternating between firing shots and bickering with his family, who begin blaming him for Jenny's death, saying they can never be a family again. Reaching the highway, Norman jerks the steering wheel to the left (thinking Vanessa had grabbed it) and crashes into the concrete barrier, causing the SUV to flip over. Crawling out of the wrecked SUV, Norman is surrounded by Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and several officers, who he begins begging to help him save his family. When Morgan, who had gotten a call regarding the fate of the Hills from David Rossi, shows him the SUV is empty and tells him his family is gone, Norman suddenly remembers the truth - he murdered his wife and daughters shortly after shooting Judith Hannity. Realizing what he had done, Norman suffers a complete remorseful breakdown and does nothing but sob and say he's sorry as Morgan arrests him. Morgan tells Norman it's over and promises to get him some help. The psychosis most likely landed Norman in a psychiatric hospital. The events of the case would later lead Jordan, who felt responsible for Norman's killings of his family and the two men, to resign from the BAU after Jennifer Jareau, whom she replaced temporarily, returned to work. Enemies *David Rossi *Derek Morgan *Jordan Todd *Spencer Reid *Emily Prentiss *Aaron Hotch Appearances Season Four *"Normal" Category:Male Category:Criminal Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminal Minds Category:Criminal Minds S4 Category:Killers